Latvia
Latvia, formerly known as The Livonian Order and the '''Latvian Empire '''was a country located in the Baltic States. The Livonian Order laid claim to the entire Baltic region, along with parts of Finland, Konigsberg, major colonies in Philadelphia and Cuba, and small outposts in Moscow, Taiwan, and Mecca. Riga is the capitol, and Pohja-Sun is the largest city. Pip was the Emperor of the Livonian Order. Latvia’s history involved being a small empire, then an autonomous region within nations, before returning to the nation of Latvia. After being a strong empire and losing much of their land, the nation divided its lands into republics and merged into the Soviet Union. The History of Latvia Riga is formed On June 21st, 2019 AD, a user known as Pikacraft64 (Also known as Pip) joined the GlobeMC server. After dying in Siberia, he was warped to Paris, given armor, and journeyed to Riga. He invited a few friends, none of which stayed on the server. Eventually, on June 23rd, 2019 AD, Riga was formed. It remained small, and nobody took it seriously Latvia is founded During early July 2019 AD, Latvia was founded, and quickly asserted its dominance in the Baltics. In addition, Latvia joined the first crusade against Mecca, and was given a small outpost there. After losing in the second crusade, Pip entered in a trade deal with Mecca for glass and other resources to improve relations and keep his outpost. Philadelphia Pip was able to build up the colony of Philadephia into a large area in the Northeast USA, with many connections eventually, the land was agreed to be protected by Preussik-Norge) Pohja-Sun In addition to his capitol, Riga, Pip started constructing Pohja-Sun, the largest city of his empire. The Imperial Tower and a recreation of the Ferris Wheel in Newport Beach, CA, most known for being where the music video for '3005' by Childish Gambino was filmed. Pohja-Sun eventually fell into ruin. Livonian Order, Konigsberg, and Trinidad. On July 12th, 2019 AD, Pip and BACHAR took control of Konigsberg, and have started to rebuild the deserted Polish City. Konigberg Castle, serves as a hub for countries to gather and make peace talks. In addition, Latvia voted 2-0 to rename their country into the Livonian Order. After the collapse of the Cuban Empire, Pip former an outpost in Central Cuba, known as Trinidad now. Pip said “I feel bad for Cuba. A strong and unified nation untangled in a day. Trinidad will serve as a base for trade and to make it easier for me to help out Cuba. With Trinidad, we can improve infrastructure across Cuba.” Warsaw On July 13th, 2019, Pip was able to claim Warsaw for the empire. He plans on finishing the city after Konigsberg, and intends on it being the south-westernmost city. He also intends on finishing the Polish-Hungarian road. Teutonic Order and other Nations On July 19th, 2019, the Livonian Order voted to unite with the Teutonic Order. They were an autonomous region in the nation, before joining Komet as the autonomous region. 2nd Latvian Empire, German Reich, 3rd Latvian Empire After the EST Union was given to Pip, it was converted into the Latvian Empire, reborn. This empire, which was the 2nd largest nation at its peak, shrunk due to internal issues. After merging with the German Reich, the German Civil War occurred, which saw Latvia and the House of Riga declare sovereignty, which let them form the 3rd Latvian Empire. Soviet Union After shrinking again as Latvia, the country was restructured as the Soviet Union. July 2019 plans. Pip intends on finishing Konigsberg, Warsaw, and the Polish-Hungarian Road. and work on improving relations with his allies and non-allies. Pip also wants to expand his empire into some more Polish-Belorussian lands lands. He worked out a treaty with The United Empire to divide up Poland. In addition, Pip also wants to negotiate a way to resolve the Cuban Crisis, by figuring out how to help create a stable and healthy Cuba after the collapse of the First Cuban Empire Category:Nation Category:Nations